To love and protect
by Dawn123
Summary: Christian is having a nightmare, which in turn, leads to Syed making a vow.


**This is my first slash fic, and I really hoping I've got these two in character! Enjoy!**

**("World's Worst Place to be Gay" is a real BBC documentary. It's utterly depressing to watch but shows just how terrible homophobia really is)**

Their first Valentine night was not going the way Syed had expected.

For one, Christian was snoring on the bed. Two, they hadn't had dinner yet. Three, Syed was bored.

Syed switched the TV on with a sigh. He settled himself into the sofa, folding his arms crossly and occasionally sending glares at the man snoring lightly in the bed. Flicking through the channels, he finally landed on a program that caught his eye.

World's Worst Place to be Gay.

Syed frowned before shrugging, and preparing himself to watch the show. It seemed interesting enough, certainly more interesting than the selfish jerk lying in the bed. And as the hour passed, Syed found himself immersed by the appalling events documented. The prejudice and discrimination shown made him feel ill and by the time the program ended, Syed couldn't help but count his blessings.

At least his parents hadn't tried to kill him. At least he still had his brother. At least he and Christian could be a couple without worrying about being tortured, jailed or murdered. Syed shuddered., suddenly picturing furious men with pitchforks storming into the flat. He double checked that the front door was locked and firmly pulled the curtains across the windows. About to check on the backdoor, Syed caught sight of his lover.

Christian had his face turned in Syed's direction. His jaw was clenched tightly and occasionally, his shoulder twitched. Syed could tell that the man was having a nightmare. Syed bit his lip, memories rushing back. He remembered the gay bashing that had reduced Christian to such a wreck, he remembered Qadim's revenge that had actually hospitalised Christian. He remembered how both incidents had been his fault. Guilt welled up in him, so much guilt that for a moment, Syed could barely breathe.

Slowly, Syed padded to the bed, and perched himself on the edge of it. He gazed adoringly at Christian's face and smiled, thinking to himself how Christian was perfection personified. His smile was short lived, however, when a tremor flitted through Christian's body. Christian's muttering grew louder, "No, no…please…stop it…hurts…"

A blaze of protectiveness rushed through Syed and he found himself instantly laying a calming hand on the upturned side of Christian's face, gently smoothing out his furrowed brows and repeatedly stroking his cheek. It seemed to be working because the tense frown embedded in Christian's forehead disappeared, as did the mutterings.

"No one is going to hurt you," Syed whispered fiercely, though he knew that Christian was too deeply asleep to hear him. "I won't let anyone hurt you again, alright?" Syed traced the contours of Christian's face with his finger absentmindedly as he carried on speaking, "Anybody that wants to hurt you will have to go through me first. You don't have to worry - I'll fight them off. I'll fight them all off with everything that I have."

Christian mumbled something in his sleep and turned to lie on his back. Syed cupped Christian's cheek, "I never said sorry, did I? For Qadim beating you up, for not being there for you afterwards…" Syed's voice wavered, "But I am. I really am so sorry, and I don't know how you can even bear to look at me after all that but– " Syed broke off, tears starting to appear in his voice. He closed his eyes, trying to collect himself together.

"You're cute when you're all angsty."

Startled, Syed would have fell off but for the strong arm that circled his waist and hoisted him back onto the bed.

"Christian!" Syed gasped as he saw the man grinning up at him sleepily. "How long have you been awake?"

Christian's grin widened and he drew Syed closer to him, "Since you started declaring that you were my Knight in shining armour."

Syed raised his chin defiantly, "Well, scrawny damsels in distress like you need a noble prince like me to rescue you."

At that, Christian pulled Syed's entire body above him before flipping over to pin Syed down to the bed. He laughed as Syed attempted to wriggle out from under him, "Puny damsel in distress am I?"

"You know you are," Syed retorted, halting his struggles to break free for a moment. "I've seen more muscles on…on a…" He faltered, conscious of the intense gaze of Christian's eyes. "What?"

"I'm sorry," Christian sighed. "For ruining today."

Syed paused before he said quietly, "So am I."

"No, it's not your fault, Sy. I overreacted, as usual."

"No, I should have told you I was going to have a haircut this afternoon."

"I shouldn't have thrown a tantrum like that. Especially not after you went through all that trouble," Christian gestured at the untouched candlelight dinner on the dining table. "I was being stupid."

"Yeah," Syed couldn't help but nod his head affirmatively, "you were."

"And," Christian continued seriously, "you look gorgeous even with your beautiful locks cut off."

Syed rolled his eyes and was about to retort when he found his words being muffled by Christian's lips that pressed unyieldingly against his. He responded eagerly, enjoying the tremors of pleasure that flitted through his body. Only Christian could make him feel this way, and Christian knew it.

"Wait – wait!" Syed gasped as they broke off for air. "What about dinner?"

"What about it?" Christian murmured distractedly as he pressed a trail of light kisses down the length of Syed's neck.

"Well, we shouldn't – oh – um, let it – mmm- go to..to.." Syed's words trailed off into a moan as Christian sensuously licked a spot at the base of his collar bone. "Christian...Christian…I love you."

Christian stopped and travelled back up to kiss Syed on the lips again. He smiled down at his lover, his life partner.

"It wasn't your fault you know, about Qadim or that guy who beat me up."

Syed instantly started to protest but Christian silenced him with a finger on the man's lips. "It wasn't your fault. It was theirs. And it doesn't matter anyway cause if that's what it took for me to have you, then I would gladly go through it all again. Because I love you too, Sy…You're my life."

**Please tell me what you think! Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you! =) **


End file.
